Clipboard
by JustAnotherTypicalBastard
Summary: Annabeth is doing cabin inspection when she hears strange noises coming from the cabin of her best friend and secret love, Percy Jackson. What are the strange noises? How will Annabeth react to discovering her best friend's shocking secret? *includes masturbation and sex scenes* dont like it dont read it dont give me shit about it


Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.

Update News: It's not really an update, nothing new just fixing some spelling errors and the spacing of paragraphs to make it easier to read.

**Annabeth POV:**

Every morning I wake up and the first thing I think about it is Percy' s eyes. Percy Jackson is my best friend of five years and I've been hopelessly in love with him for three. Even after all this time with me constantly dropping hints he still doesn't know about my utter infatuation with him. When I walk into sword practice and see him fighting shirtless I practically trip over my own two feet and land in a little puddle of drool and Annabeth mush. Sometimes he catches me staring at him and questions me about it usually with some cocky statement about his good looks. I stutter and blush, lying that he has a piece of seaweed on his face from his brain. He is agreeabley the most gorgeous guy at camp. All of the Aphrodite cabin talks about his eyes, muscles, and equipment like a socially awkward person talks about the weather, which is to say, a lot.

So today, as I was getting dressed and thinking about Percy, I remembered I had cabin inspection duty and was supposed to report to the office to get the official clipboard. Most people hate this job because sometimes you have to bust your friends if they have a messy room. For me, that's the best part, it makes me feel devious to wield the power to force Percy or Grover or Thalia to do dish duty. When I'm alone, I sometimes grab the clipboard and pretend to write someone up tossing it around in a disapproving manner and making squinting faces into the mirror.

I head outside my cabin and grab the clipboard from Chiron promising to do the job justice. I inspect the Demeter cabin first and they passed, giving me a slice of watermelon on my way out. Next up, I head into the Aphrodite cabin where they tease me about Percy for a few minutes. Though they all find Percy attractive, they know better than to mess with another girl's true love.

After I finished looking over all of the other cabins, I nervously headed towards the Poseidon cabin, my heart beating rapidly. I arrived and taking a deep breath, raised my fist to knock. Suddenly, I heard muffled groans through the door. I drew out my dagger and readied myself to charge through the door when I realized if Percy was in trouble, bursting into the room might not be a wise decision.

I scrambled off the porch, heading to the window in the back of the cabin. It was hidden perfectly from view by two large hedges and the dense trees of the forest. I placed my feet on the porch rail and ducked underneath it landing in a silent crouch under the window. Inching along the wall, I could hear the moans getting louder and muffled words. I waited until I was perfectly centered and slowly lifted my eyes up to look through the glass of the window. I gasped and my eyes grew wide as I saw the cause of the mysterious noises.

Percy Jackson, camp hero, my best friend, and the love of my life was lying sprawled across his bed one hand down his boxers and the other clutched around a framed picture of a blonde girl with calculating grey eyes. I couldn't believe that Percy was actually pleasuring himself to my picture! Me! I felt my whole body flush as his hand pumped faster and he let out a long low moan.

"Aaaannnaaabeethhh, oooohhhhhh gods."

I let out a ragged breath as Percy confirmed my suspicions. He was masturbating, to me. I felt my heart pound in my throat as my hand moved involuntarily to my growing wetness. I started to rub myself through my shorts, Percy's actions were by far the most arousing thing I had ever seen. Not to mention, that I now have confirmation that my feelings are mutual seeing as how my name is becoming Percy's repeated mantra for every pump of his hand closer to his release.

I started to pant like a dog as Percy put my picture aside to pull his boxers off. His erection looked impossibly big, throbbing and twitching, begging me to wrap my lips around it and suck. Outside the window, I looked around quickly before reaching my hand into my panties and rubbing myself furiously. I allowed myself quiet moans and before I knew it, I was chanting a Percy to every one of his sexily moaned Annabeths. I wanted nothing more than to burst into his room jump onto the bed, pin down his hands and jerk him off until his sweet hot cum was covering my face and breasts. Oh gods, I usually didn't think like this, and rarely did I ever masturbate. But Percy makes me do some crazy things.

In his cabin, Percy flipped over and started humping his pillow, rubbing his gorgeous dick all over it and thrusting. I was so turned on by his action that I pulled my shorts and panties to down around my ankles and braced one hand against his window as I thrust a finger inside myself. I watched Percy with lustful eyes as he rolled onto his back and arched it, bucking his hips into the air and pumping even faster now. I added a second finger into myself and used my other hand to rub my clit, kicking the clipboard aside and sitting up on the porch railing so I could keep watching my best friend pleasure himself. Percy let out one last groan before shooting his cum into the air everywhere. The last thing I saw was him getting dressed and heading toward the pool of water he uses to Iris message people.

I was in pure bliss as I added a third finger and my breath hitched as I spoke Percy's name louder ending it in a moan. I closed my eyes and imagined him on top of me, thrusting himself harder and faster than ever before. I imagine his hot sticky cum filling me up and making me release as well in perfect synchronization. All of a sudden I heard someone yell, "Annabeth!?" and I tried to turn around but my body chose that moment to make me orgasm and cum all over my fingers from thinking about Percy's cum covered dick.

As soon as I finished I quickly bent over and picked up my shorts and panties, pulling them up and buttoning them. Red faced and sweaty I spun around to see a wide eyed Percy with his mouth open like a fish ogling me through the familiar haze of an Iris message.

"You P-p-Percy! Oh gods! Wha-what do you want?!" I say growling at being caught and flushed from my utter humiliation.

Percy's face turned tomato red as he stuttered out "Were you..Did you just...I-Is that my cabin window!?" he stutters out.

"I-I.." I say at a loss for words. I've never been more embarrassed in my life.

I quickly swipe my hand through the Iris message and duck under the porch railing sprinting away from Percy's cabin as fast as possible. I wish I had my invisibility cap as I hear a door slam behind me. I run faster but before I know it I feel strong arms wrap around my waist as my tears start to fall. We crash to the ground and I roll over in the grass, my training kicking in as I try to get out of the death grip. Percy pins my arms to my side and wraps an arm around my waist.

As the dust settles, I stare into his beautiful sea green eyes and can't help but notice his mouth inches away. We stare at each other for a few seconds in astonishment before I break the stare and look away first, something that has never before happened in our friendship. I feel Percy's thumb brush away my tears before he gets up and offers me a hand. Being Percy, I can't resist him, even knowing that he witnessed me in my most personal moment and basically saw me naked. I take his hand and he lifts me up easily steadying me. I never look up at him, scared to see his disgust at my actions.

I know this thought is irrational seeing as I was only masturbating because he was, but I can't help it. As soon as my feet hit solid ground I turn and prepare to run again, but then remember that I left the inspection clipboard on Percy's porch. I was too busy inspecting Percy to write a report on the state of his cabin.

We stand in an awkward silence until I clear my throat and say, "I uh, was going to inspect your cabin so yeah, I need to do that." I flinch at my choice of words for making the situation even more awkward sounding.

I push past him and head back to his cabin. Heading around to the back I pick up the clipboard and turn to go inside only to smack into Percy's nicely toned chest. I gulp and force myself to look into his eyes. His arms snake around my waist and pull me close to him.

He leans down and whispers in my ear, "Gods Annabeth, do you have any idea just how beautiful you are?"

I take in a sharp breath and nervously ramble, "Percy...I-I didn't mean to see anything I just came to do the inspection and I heard these noises and wanted to make sure you were okay because I care about you, and then you were there a-and I don't know what came over me, I-I just..." I trail off, not knowing how to convey everything into words without blushing even more.

"Annabeth...it's okay. I mean, I would have done the same thing in your position. Your sweet and unbelievably gorgeous and I-I honestly have been crazy for you since practically the day I met you. As it is, you were the one I was picturing when I...you know...and so there's nothing to be embarrassed about because you looked so stunning when I saw you through the Iris message, the look on your face unnerved me because it was a look I've dreamed about putting on your face. I know you're my best friend but every time I see you I know that I want for us to be so much more. So uh, um, I'm rambling but uh, do you maybe um, want to go out with me sometime?"

I looked at him incredulous in the stunned silence. I slowly let out a wide grin, resisting the urge to squeal. Percy loves me, I can't believe all this time he's loved me! All this time we could've been kissing and laughing and holding each other. I started to frown, all this time we could've been together if he hadn't been an oblivious idiot and missed all the hints I dropped! Gods! Why didn't he just tell me?!

Angry now, I smack Percy in the shoulder and then, immediately grab his shirt and forcibly bring his lips down to mine. I push him against the side of his cabin and wrap my arms around his neck, sighing into his sweet lips. One of his hands winds itself around my waist and the other knots into my hair. After what felt like hours, I pull away and pick up the clipboard, strolling into his cabin like we didn't just have a heavy make out session.

I look around seeing nothing out of place except for a pair of black boxers covered in cum, lying on top of Percy's bed. I let out a low groan in the back of my throat which Percy hears. Suddenly I find myself on top of Percy's bed, pinned down with Percy on top of me. He leans down and gives me a scorching hot kiss that I groan into. His hands travel underneath my shirt and his thumb grazes my breast through my thin bra. I shiver and buck my hips against his growing erection.

I roll us over until I'm on top of him straddling his waist. I grab his shirt and tug it over his head before rubbing my hands over his abs and bending down to kiss him sweetly. I fumble with his belt as he takes off my shirt and kisses my neck. I get his belt off right as he reaches around me and unclamps my bra revealing my size c breasts, my nipples already hard from his touch. He leans over and starts suckling on my breast as I moan loudly. Gods I love this boy...

I unbutton his jeans and slide them off. Then I put my hand over his dick through his boxers and run my fingers up and down his erection in a teasing way. He gasps and flips is over, taking charge. He kisses my lips, neck, and breasts as he undoes my shorts and rips them off. He spares no time pulling down my panties and tossing them aside as well.

He slides a finger from my clit to my ass commenting on my wetness. I grumble and slide off his boxers, his 10 inch dick springing up and smacking against my hand. I snatch it and start to jerk him as fast as I can as he inserts three fingers into me and pumps in and out eliciting more than a few moans. After awhile I feel my walls clench in release as I scream out Percy's name in pure pleasure. My cum coats his hands and his rubs it all over his dick like a sexy new lubricant.

I sit up and lean over to wrap my lips around the tip of his monstrous cock and as I lick it slowly and then down the sides of his rather large member, he cries out and I quickly put my mouth over his dick as he shoots his load of sticky white cum directly into my waiting mouth.

After we both finished our release we lay down together on the bed and he holds me as we catch our breath.

"Wow, that was even better than I ever imagined and we haven't even had proper sex yet." exclaims Percy in a breathy voice.

"Are you sure we should, I mean I've wanted you for years but we've only been a couple for a few hours really." I say.

"Annabeth I've waited long enough already and I love you like I've never loved anyone before, I fully intend to spend the rest of my life with you and if we're going to have sex eventually, why not sooner rather than later?" he states smirking.

I look at him with eyes full of lust and love and smiling say, "That might just be the most logical thing you have ever said Mr. Jackson."

I roll on top of him and kiss him long and tender. I slowly rub my hand over his dick a few times to get him hard again. Then I stick a finger in myself and pump a few times to get some leftover cum on my hand which I rub over Percy's throbbing cock. Then I grab his dick and rub it against my clit back and forth and tease my entrance with it a few times, getting me wet and incredibly horny so it would be easier to fit all of Percy's penis inside me. Then I lay back as Percy gets up and positions himself at my entrance.

"You ready, Wise Girl?" he asks.

"I've been ready for three years now, Seaweed Brain." I say smiling at him and nodding.

He takes a shaky breath and plunges himself inside me. I scream out his name in half pain half pleasure as he thrusts it in deeper. The bed rocks and creaks with his motions but I barely notice in my haze of pleasure and total bliss. I yell at him to go faster and harder and I moan his name every other thrust. I see the sweat gathering on his face and his eyes meet mine right before he shouts my name and closes him eyes with a look of pure ecstasy written on his face. I feel his cum fill me up and for the first time in my life I feel complete. Feeling his delicious hot white cum inside me, I buck my hips and let out a long groan of Percy's name as I clench around his dick and orgasm, mixing my cum with his.

Afterwards we collapse on the bed, his dick still inside me as he pulls a blanket over us and pulls me closer. Then we both fall into a long dreamless sleep with smiles on both of our faces, the clipboard resting on the floor, long forgotten.


End file.
